Nidaime Kyuubi: The Protectors Of Nippon
by Hyo Kitsune
Summary: The Shodaime Kyuubi, Destoryer. The Nidaime Kyuubi, Protector. The first in the Nidaime Kyuubi series. The country of nippon is fading Naruto takes his role again as the Nidaime kyuubi and helps Amaterasu protect the land and restore it's beauty.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo." Talking

'Hmm...' Thinking

"**Baka"** Monster/Celestial Beast talking

Summary: The Shodaime Kyuubi, Destoryer. The Nidaime Kyuubi, Protector. The first in the Nidaime Kyuubi series. The country of nippon is fading Naruto takes his role again as the Nidaime kyuubi and helps Amaterasu protect the land and restore it's beauty. Pairings: Ammy/Naruto

\Break Line/

**Kamiki Village, Great Sakura Tree **

It has been two years since Amaterasu left towards the celestial plains and the world is slowly turning back to darkness, with no one around to protect the light the Sakuya trees are slowly but surely dying.

Suddenly a loud roar broke out... Sakuya sighed, it was only a matter of time before the demon lords start to gain their power back.

"To think... we could last without a protector... we lasted over 100 years but that was when I was at my prime... I can't hold on much longer. I'm weak'

Then she noticed something... movement, but... it wasn't a villager it was a complete stranger in a long cloak that reached the floor, she looked closer at the figure.

All that she could make out was that the stranger was wearing a cloak with the Kanji for Nidaime Kyuubi next to another set saying Rokudaime Hokage but that one was almost faded, she knew who the Kyuubi was heck every spirit will know of the great destroyer and his descendent the great protector.

Maybe... there is a chance left for this world.

**Village**

Kyuubi was walking around the village, he noticed something around Nippon... there was a shit load of ape like monsters 'Wasn't this placed protected by Amaterasu?' he thought then sighed.

"Excuse me?" He called out to an old lady with a rather large orange on her head.

"Yes Dear?" She replied after hanging her washing up

"I'm a hermit and I usually travel around, but I thought Nippon country was protected by the sun god Amaterasu" He asked, it was true ever since the destruction of the elemental countries over 4000 years ago he travels around as either human or fox helping those who needed it aswell as killing demons.

But that never stopped him from setting up a worldwide information network.

The old lady just sighed "Hai… she used to, but according to Issun she had to leave…" she then looked around the village "This village used to be a beautiful place full of Sakura's but now…"

The village looked like it went through hell… latterly there was no grass almost no trees the rice farm was completely empty… he felt sorry for these people they looked like they were dressed in rags… and there was only one warrior.

"I see… where can I find this Issun?" he asked the old lady

"The pedestal of the great Sakura tree." Was her only reply before going back to washing.

"Thank you." He finished before walking though the village.

Walking up the small mountain he spotted a man wearing a helmet made of wood almost looked like someone shoved a lantern on his head and now it was stuck.

"You… I see… The protector?" He asked "Hai." Was all that Kyuubi said he knew not to lie to the sages, power bastards the lot of them. 'I included' he chuckled.

\Break line/

New idea I've had in my head for awhile :P

Ja-Ne :P

Hyo-Kitsune (Ice Fox)


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo." Talking

'Hmm...' Thinking

"**Baka"** Monster/Celestial Beast talking

* * *

**Kamiki Village, ****Konohana ****Tree **

Sakuya watched as Kyuubi climbed the mountain pass, she was eager to meet the protector. Issun however…

"*Snort* As if the Kyuubi was here, he's a flippin big"

"Shut it sprite."

They snapped their eyes to the podium the Kyuubi was there.

"Wood spirit, Sakuya, i suppose?" He asked with him closer she could make out the start of blond hair but with white tips.

"Hai and you are the Nidaime Kyuubi correct?" she replied he smiled

"Hai, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Hyo Kyuubi no Okami." (Ice Nine-Tailed Wolf) He said while removing his hood revealing long golden hair which started to turn white after his shoulders, crystal blue eyes and finally two golden ears with white tips on top of his head.

"I need information about the sun god Okami Amaterasu…"

* * *

**Kamui, ****Wawku Shrine**

**CRASH!**

"Too think, we wasted two years on a wasteland… this was all for nothing"

Just a few seconds ago the ark of Yamato crashed into the lake of Wawku shrine. Out of it came a white wolf with red markings and a strange flaming mirror on its back, next to it was a blond man.

They were Ammy and Waka.

"W-What happened here?" Waka exclaimed after he saw the place engulfed in darkness.

Someone spoke back to them "The country fell back into darkness, with it's protectors nowhere to be found the monsters returned…" It spoke

"Who's there?!" Waka demanded while Ammy growled, suddenly a figure appeared in front of them.

"My name is of no importance… I am here to test you." Was all it said while removing a Katana from the inside of its cloak.

Waka instantly activated Pillow talk and un-sheathed his Katana while Ammy got into an fighting stance.

"Amaterasu, God of the sun. Waka, Last of the moon tribe… Hajime" Was all he said.

Waka instantly jumped and swung both Pillow talk and his Katana down upon the figure; to his surprise he easily blocked it with one arm. What the figure didn't see was Ammy sneaking up from behind ready to attack. And she did… just to be back handed aside.

After that he forced his Katana down upon Waka, effectively pushing him away. "Is this all you have to offer, you are failures in protecting this land." Ammy hearing enough sent a blaze of fire directly upon the figure, to her surprise he jumped off the cliff to the water, she looked at Waka and he nodded.

They both jumped down to join the figure to their surprise he wasn't sinking, she had the talisman and Waka… was Waka. The strange thing was all around him the water started freezing…

"You just made a mistake… water and air are my primary elements of control, put them together and what do you get…" They could make out the blue glow of his eyes under the darkness of his hood.

"ICE!"

There world faded to black… the last thing they saw was the ice rushing at them.

* * *

He he first fight scene ever made… let me know what you think pls :P

And yes Naruto is a wolf, there are too many stories with a Kyuubi Kitsune… it get boring should change the animal around a bit, too many are choosing fox. Meh.

Ja-Ne :P

Hyo-Kitsune (Ice Fox)


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf's Lullaby

"Yo." Talking

'Hmm...' Thinking

"**Baka"** Monster/Celestial Beast talking

* * *

**Unknown Place**

Waka jumped up from his lying position… 'Bad idea' he groaned loudly as his muscles ached from being frozen, "Awake I see." He looked over to the other side of the fire to see that cloaked stranger again; he stiffened and reached for his flute.

"Don't bother; your weapons have been removed while I was healing you." He said, Waka then noticed that Amaterasu was next to him asleep while the cloaked stranger was petting her.

"Took me forever to find out where the ark of yamato as hidden… to think it was the shrine lake…" The stranger said before lowering his hood, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Hyo Kyuubi No Okami."

Waka was shocked, and then his eyes rolled back… Waka feinted

* * *

_Near 4000 years ago._

_Amaterasu always thought humans were interesting… that was until she met _him _a boy no older than four was out in these woods; she was puzzled why was a cub this far away from home? Don't his parents know he's here?_

_She smelt salt and water… he was crying? She leaned in closer to listen._

"_Why… why am I tormented…? I- I've never hurt anyone, so w-why? Why, am I destined to be alone? No father, no mother, no friends?"_

_She saw something in the boy's hand, a tanto she recognized, her eyes widened and she leapt to stop him._

_Naruto was confused and angry, he just wanted to end his pain, that all he wanted. But now even the animals refuse to let me die._

"_WHY!" he snarled, but then he just broke down crying…_

"_I don't want to be here, I want to have family, friends… a life…"_

_The white and red wolf walked up to him and sat by him looking at him questionably, he smiled and then petted her._

_Something was calming him, lulling him to sleep he then realized and let a smile claim him, the legends were true... a hollow sound echoed though the woods... the legendary wolf lullaby singing in the wind, the howls where of sadness and kindness, slowly he started feeling tired "Thank you, Okami-Tenshi." Was all he said before he fell asleep while Amaterasu curled up around him to keep him warm, maybe just maybe he could learn to live once more, the wolfs would allow him to be himself… him and the wolf lullaby._

* * *

Just a small scene, pieces like this will be posted around every few chapters looking into Naruto's past.

Ja-Ne :P

Hyo-Kitsune (Ice Fox)


	4. Chapter 4

"Yo." Talking

'Hmm...' Thinking

"**Baka"** Monster/Celestial Beast talking

* * *

**Unknown Place**

It was a couple of days after the discovery that this guy was the new Kyuubi and he took them both to a remote space into a forest behind his home, there they saw ruins.

Near the front from what they could tell were gates they were old and rusted but you could barely make out the sharp leaf carved into the wood.

"This is where we will be training."

"Training?" Asked Waka

"Hai, but first we must visit an old friend. After he said that he stopped and turned left into a compound. Ammy whined it smelled of dogs… lots of dogs. Naruto stopped in front of the doors and then changed.

There was a bright flash of white light and then when it calmed down there was a wolf in front of them but they could only see his back which was covered in white fur but he also had nine tails swinging behind him. over his body he wore blood red armour and on his paws were gauntlet like gloves with 4 steel blades going at an angle so they were parallel from the ground. It Then howled.

After about four seconds hundreds of howls were heard and dogs appeared around the compound while they door opened and from what they could tell a very old and very large dog came out and then shifted to an human from, his body was covered in a brown cloak so just his face could be seen.

He was an old man with white hair but you could still see some brown hair left while on his cheeks were two bright red fang marks.

"Kyuubi" He stated

Then Naruto shifted back into a human from.

"Inu-Sama"

They just stared… and then both of them broke out into huge grins "Good to see ya, Naruto!"

"Heh, good to see you too Kiba, but unfortunately I aint come for chat. A wolf need to learn" Naruto said while looking over his shoulder gesturing Ammy "This is Okami Amaterasu, She needs training of the Inuzuka.

"Uh huh, and the girl?" he asked while Waka looked pissed.

"HE's coming with me, I need to find Hayate's and Yugao's Scrolls that they left me."

"Hmm… so you're really going after them?" Kiba asked

"As long as those Nine are still around this world will always be in darkness… Ichibi to Juubi."

* * *

Sorry it's late but meh. Started it up again and next chapter will start their training ^^

Ja Ne!

Hyo-Kitsune (Ice Fox)


End file.
